


Whizzer's Going Down

by theycallmejohan



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, I can't believe this hasn't been done yet, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmejohan/pseuds/theycallmejohan
Summary: This is exactly what you think it is.





	Whizzer's Going Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to my very first Falsettos fic! I honestly have no idea how I got to this idea first, but here we are. 
> 
> I shouldn't have to reiterate this, but there is explicit sexual content, please don't read if you're young.

Marvin opened his eyes slowly, allowing them to adjust to the light shining through the blinds in his bedroom. He looked around the room, his eyes landing on his alarm clock. 9:17 AM Marvin had never been one for mornings, so he allowed himself the pleasure of sleeping in on the weekends. He let his gaze continue to wander, until he finally turned to look at Whizzer. The man’s back was to Marvin, not that Marvin was complaining. Whizzer’s entire body was sculpted by the gods and from the angle he was at, Marvin could just make out the very top of Whizzer’s ass. Not a bad view at all.

He didn’t know how long he was starring before Whizzer started to move. It was slow at first, some subtle stretches, but eventually he glanced over his shoulder and locked eyes with Marvin. They shared a lazy smile before Whizzer turned his whole body to face Marvin.

“Good morning,” Whizzer said, scooting himself over to cuddle into Marvin’s side. 

“Morning,” Marvin replied, wrapping his arms around Whizzer. They laid there for a while in comfortable silence, Whizzer drawing circles into Marvin’s chest and Marvin rubbing Whizzer’s lower back. Marvin leaned over and kissed Whizzer’s temple, causing the man to hum contently. 

Eventually, Whizzer turned his head over toward Marvin. “Yes love?” Marvin asked. Whizzer hummed again, before leaning up and kissing Marvin. Marvin leaned into the kiss and let out a sigh. This is what mornings are for, he thought happily, sleeping in and morning kisses.

Whizzer, on the other hand, quickly grew bored of the light kisses and shifted his body, simultaneously deepening the kiss and moving his growing erection against Marvin’s leg. Marvin moved in response, grinding into Whizzer’s groin. Whizzer let out a moan, and he moved to kiss Marvin’s neck. Marvin’s breath hitched, but he held back any noises, not wanting to give up his control quite yet. Whizzer moved from his neck up to his ear, giving it a few small bites before moving back down his neck. 

Marvin was quickly losing control, letting a few softs moans escape his lips before he could stop them. When Whizzer started sucking a mark into his collar bone, however, he was gone. Marvin let out a loud moan, tipping his head backwards and letting his eyes fall shut. 

Once Whizzer was satisfied with his current project, he moved on, leaving small bites and marks all the way down Marvin’s torso. When Whizzer got down past Marvin’s hips, he left a handful of marks there before nudging Marvin’s now completely hard cock with his nose. “May I?” Whizzer asked, smug grin on his face as he looked up at Marvin.

“Don’t stop,” Marvin moaned, lifting his head off the pillow to meet Whizzer’s gaze. They shared another sweet smile before Whizzer took the tip of Marvin’s cock into his mouth. Marvin’s eyes flew closed, and he grabbed a fistful of Whizzer’s hair. Whizzer slowly took more of Marvin’s length into his mouth. 

With Marvin’s cock all the way in his mouth, Whizzer looked up to admire his boyfriend. Marvin, feeling Whizzer’s gaze on him, opened his eyes and looked down. “Fuck, Whiz, you’re gonna kill me.” Whizzer hummed in response, causing Marvin to let another moan, throwing his head back once more. 

Whizzer started to bob his head relentlessly, Marvin’s moans spurring him on. The hand in his hair began to pull. “Fuck… Whiz… Jesus, fucking…. Christ” Marvin moaned. Whizzer popped off of Marvin’s cock, bringing one of his hands up to stroke his length in lieu of his mouth.

“I thought you were Jewish?” Whizzer asked, bringing his other hand down to start stroking himself. Marvin grunted in response, using the hand in Whizzer’s hair to pull his head back to his cock. Whizzer moved his hand down to massage Marvin’s balls and gladly swallowed Marvin’s length down once more. 

Whizzer started bobbing his head on Marvin’s dick in time with stroking himself. Marvin’s hand tightened in his hair, and Marvin’s hips started thrusting shallowly into Whizzer’s mouth. Whizzer moaned around Marvin’s length, torn between wanting to cum himself and holding off until Marvin came. 

“Good god, Whiz,” Marvin moaned, coming down Whizzer’s throat. Whizzer let out a loud moan, jerking himself a few more times before coming into his hand. 

The room was suddenly silent, except for the two men’s heavy breathing. Whizzer licked the cum off his hand, before crawling back up to cuddle into Marvin’s side like nothing had happened. Marvin turned his head toward Whizzer. They kissed the best they could while the two of them were still regaining their breath. 

Once both of their breathing settled back to normal, Whizzer laid his head on Marvin’s chest and sighed contently. “Good morning indeed,” Marvin mumbled, causing both men to start laughing. 

Maybe morning’s weren’t Marvin’s favorite, but they definitely had their perks.

**Author's Note:**

> I have lots of ideas for other Falsettos fics, so leave a comment if you'd like to read more of my stuff! 
> 
> Or come chat me up on tumblr! @justmylifexawesome


End file.
